


[Jondami] Winter in Alaska 冬日，在阿拉斯加

by Katsukixxx



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Summary：他躺在床上，乔躺在床下。这场景在达米安的记忆里似曾相识，只是他们互换了位置。可虽然只是互换了位置，他们却早就不再是曾经的模样。弃权声明：本文中出现的所有角色都不属于我，只有绝对的OOC属于我。





	[Jondami] Winter in Alaska 冬日，在阿拉斯加

**Author's Note:**

> ·未来，成年乔米
> 
> ·曾经交往过的两人分手后的再次见面
> 
> ·有 乔x其他女性 提及
> 
> ·是刀子

 

* * *

 

 

 

    达米安的运气从来没有这么背过。

    他探察了小半个月的哥谭黑帮最终被确定与俄罗斯的黑帮有所来往。于是蝙蝠侠跟着一行人飞到了阿拉斯加的一个滑雪区，接头行动将在滑雪区内的度假村里进行。达米安换了一身轻便的装备，没有护甲，只有凯夫拉制的紧身衣掩藏在厚重的滑雪服、针织帽和层层叠叠能遮住脸的大围巾底下。

    结果没想到他直接顺着摸进了他们建在滑雪场山头背面的老巢。那些会使人致死的精神药物就是从这里研造出来的。然而事情进行地太过顺利，最后总不免要反转一番。

    一场打斗，这有什么呢，就算没有护甲，他只要尽量别让自己被那些致命性武器击中就好。但紧随其后是一场突如其来的爆炸。

    他破开窗户跳了出去，玻璃渣子划破他早就没了遮掩的脸部，鲜血渗了出来。冲击波从他身后而来，那些炸裂开的钢筋铁片狠狠地撞上他的后背肩膀。他跌进雪地里，站不稳脚，便顺着山坡滚了下去。埋藏在厚厚的积雪下的坚硬石块伺机已久似的敲打他的四肢和躯干。

    直到他滚到了山坡底停住，才意识到自己中弹了。也许是在他跳出窗外时的一片混乱之中。温度太低了，他甚至感觉不到疼痛，也感觉不到血流出伤口。是因为用来伪装的厚重棉服吸了血液，变得冰冷僵硬，他才能分辨出是自己的左大腿中部被击中了。

    他栽在雪地里，脸上的细碎伤口似乎已经被冻住了，冰冷的雪灌进他的领子里，他的太阳穴却仍突突地疼，胸口像是积了一团热气无法呼出。他左右的肋骨至少各有一处骨折，这让他无法大口呼吸。谁也不知道断裂的骨刺会不会严重到足以戳破他的脏器。他试图手脚并用地往前爬，却因为积雪太厚而徒劳无功。通讯器不知什么时候被甩了出去，但早在度假村里他就为了避免干扰而切断了所有通讯。没人知道他要在阿拉斯加待多久，甚至没人知道他来到了阿拉斯加。

    只因他一意孤行，现在便将自食其果。

    除去他腿旁的白雪逐渐被印上血痕、他因为大量的失血开始意识模糊之外，他倒在积雪上，穿裹着深灰色的滑雪装，就像一个普通的摔倒的滑雪者一般。

    他在昏迷前还能听见远处滑雪场里传来人们兴奋的尖叫和欢呼。在离最近的旅客木屋不过五百米的地方，达米安·韦恩的身体在低温下开始变得僵硬。

    在这里结束也未免太过丢脸了一些。达米安这么想着，他的嘴唇却已经不再因为寒冷而颤抖。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    达米安再次醒来时，像个溺水的人一样大口吸着气。

    “别、别，冷静点！慢慢地吸气！”直到有人出声制止他，达米安才重新体会到胸口的刺痛。他想起来了，他折了两根肋骨。

    “三根，”待在这个空间里的另一个人像是会读心似的对他说，“但好在只是骨裂。”

    “不过这对你来说也算不上什么了，”达米安艰难地转过头去，想要看清是谁把他从雪地里捞了回来，最重要的是，他希望对方认不出他的身份。而紧接着从对方嘴里念出的名字打破了他的期望，“是不是，达米安？”

    上帝耶稣你这个蠢货，这他妈的一定是在跟我开玩笑。达米安在心里咒骂道。

    乔纳森·肯特站在那里，在这近乎要零下二十度的冬日里只穿了一件旧得不行的深灰色短T恤。木柴在他身后的壁炉里烧得劈啪作响，火光照得那双眼睛仍像清澈的湖水般透亮。

    他得走，他得马上离开。达米安的脑海里只闪过这一个想法，于是他挣扎着要起来，却立刻被一只手按回了床上。

    “我知道，我知道你在想什么，”乔慢条斯理地说，“但你现在不仅浑身都是伤，还是贫血状态，我建议你还是不要乱动的好。”

    乔按在他肩膀上的手根本没有使什么力气，却像一块巨石一般压得达米安动弹不得。达米安不得不躺了回去，同时他大腿上的枪伤因为他这么一折腾而剧烈地疼痛了起来。

    “我取出了你腿上的子弹，包扎了伤口，”哪怕只是稍微的一个皱眉，乔似乎都能知道达米安正在想些什么，“不过这的急救箱里可没什么够你用的止痛药，你得忍着点儿了。”

    达米安只是闭上了眼睛，像是不想再去理会他一样。

    乔叹了口气：“我煮了菌菇汤，你得喝点。”

    达米安听着对方的脚步走向房间的另一头。他躺着，肌肉却无法抑制地紧绷起来。他的手掌攥成拳头，指甲陷进掌心里。在乔走回来的时候，达米安甚至有一瞬屏住了呼吸。

    乔的手臂穿过他的肩膀下，熟练又轻柔地把他扶了起来，同时取来放在床边的大衣，和枕头一起堆成一个小斜坡好让达米安靠着。

    达米安靠好后睁开双眼，正看到乔捧着汤碗吹气。被吹开的热气袅绕在两人之间，似幻似影。乔先是舀起一勺，吹了几口气后又用嘴唇试了试温度，把汤勺伸向达米安后才想起他们早已不再是那样的关系，他有些尴尬：“呃、抱歉我……”

    达米安只是凑过去，把那勺汤喝进了嘴里。乔便也不说话了，接着吹下一勺，达米安才找到一个机会真正地仔细地看看他。

    在他们几乎没有见面的这几年之间，乔的轮廓变得更加硬朗了起来，下颌骨与他父亲尤为相像。手臂上的肌肉也变得更加结实了。嘴唇上方有一些刚冒出头的青色胡茬，一头黑发比原来更长也更乱。但那双眼睛却仍旧像——

    达米安在意识到自己正在与对方对视之后轻咳了一声，热汤下肚也让他的嗓子像是积雪融化般重新恢复功能：“你为什么在这里。”

    干瘪的语调，比起疑惑更像是质问。

    但乔早就习惯了，他说：“度假。”

    “一个人？”达米安追问道，却在说出口的瞬间便感到了后悔。

    这下轮到乔干咳了一声，他犹豫了一会儿，决定还是说出事实：“和女朋友。”

    哦。达米安想，这不是明摆着的吗，一个有氪星血统的人如果决定来阿拉斯加度假，怎么会需要住度假小屋？

    达米安以一副戏谑的语气接着问：“却不住在一起？在这大冷天里，不是正适合……”

    “我们、我们还没有到那个地步！”乔压低了声音强调道。

    突然房间里安静了下来，只剩下壁炉里还有柴火燃烧发出的细碎响声。

    两人都不再找话，沉默直至达米安把汤喝完。乔站了起来要将汤碗收走，同时说：“你睡吧。明天……明天早上我送你回哥谭。现在外面气温太低了，我没带着制服，你的身体也不容许高速飞行。”

    达米安原本可以说“不”的。他只需要打一个电话，迪克就可以帮他给蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠翼设置好路线，几个小时之后他就可以离开这个寒冷的鬼地方。但达米安只是点了点头。乔把他的身子重新放平了，他就闭上眼把头扭向靠墙的那一面去了。

    片刻之后，达米安听见床边有窸窣声。他从眼尾瞟过去，看见乔正在往床旁的地面上铺毯子。忽然有人掀动了他身上厚厚的棉被，一个小小的热源从缝隙里被塞了进来，贴在他的腰侧。

    “热水袋。”他听见乔的声音说。然后便再也没有声音了。

    达米安睁开了眼睛，床边就是一扇窗户，没拉紧的窗帘缝里漏出外头仍在飘落的白雪，和今夜月亮的形状。乔的呼吸在他身后下方均匀地响起。灯已经灭了，壁炉里的炭火也被拨散开来，不再发出光亮。

    他躺在床上，乔躺在床下。这场景在达米安的记忆里似曾相识，只是他们互换了位置。可虽然只是互换了位置，他们却早就不再是曾经的模样。

    如果，如果——达米安控制不住地想，却又想不出什么来。他的词典里没有“如果”。

    他的大腿在疼，胸腔也是。一下一下的，疼得厉害。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

    或许过了小半夜，又或许只过了一个小时。乔说不清楚。

    他一直没睡着。躺着，手臂搭在自己的肚子上，闭上眼睛只会让他更为专注达米安的心跳。

    他上一次见到达米安还是在阿尔弗雷德的葬礼上。

    布鲁斯站在人群中央，达米安站在他的身后。似乎只要是葬礼总免不了下雨，达米安撑着那把黑色的大伞，倾向前遮住了布鲁斯，像是没发现自己被淋湿了后背一样。

    他的父亲上前与布鲁斯交谈，他便也过去说了几句。那么他和达米安说了什么吗？好像只有那么一句。他说，我很抱歉。

    那个时候达米安已经接过了蝙蝠侠的披风一年，他们也已经分手了一年，有一年不再有来往。

    达米安看向他，那双绿眼睛比以往要更加湿润，语气平淡地对他说，没有什么需要抱歉的。

    三年后的今天，他突然在度假村里听见了达米安的心跳。

    他捕捉着那个心跳声，听着它一会缓慢，一会激烈。在一个瞬间过后心跳声突然变得沉重起来。他在原地等着，默默祈祷迪克、提姆、或者是什么其他的人会出现，却一个都没等来。

    于是他穿过雪地，激起一阵积雪飞扬。他从雪地里把达米安捞起来的时候对方已经失去了意识。他懊悔，害怕自己的犹豫酿成不可挽回的罪过。直到达米安在他的床上醒来，他才真正松了口气。

    达米安睡得很不安稳，乔能听得出来。他往床上扫视，发现哪怕是盖了旅店里最厚的被子，达米安仍然在微微地发抖。

    乔不敢给他多盖被褥，怕压迫到他受伤的肋骨。可能是失去大量的血液让他的躯体无法正常地聚集热量，热水袋只暖和了达米安一侧的身体，另一侧的脚趾都仍是发白的。

    于是乔做了一件错事，一件他永远不应该做的事。

    他轻手轻脚地起身，捏起达米安的被褥一角，也挤上了那张略窄的双人床。氪星的血统使他的体温常年温暖，乔一钻进被窝，被窝里就变得暖和了起来。他小心翼翼地贴近达米安，达米安仍旧没有醒过来，或许是过重的伤势让他变得迟钝。

    他不敢冒然挪动达米安的身体，只能缩在他的旁边，用双脚拢住达米安的双脚，伸出手握住达米安的手掌，像他们还是青少年时做过的那样。达米安的呼吸变得平缓了，原本冰凉的手脚也被染上了乔的温度。

    就在乔放下心来的时候，达米安突然有所动作，让乔一下子又紧张起来。而达米安只是往他的身侧又靠近了一些，同时把面前墙壁的头转了回来。

    四年之后，这是乔第一次这么近的看清达米安的脸。他甚至能看清对方脸上的绒毛，他们的呼吸在两人之间狭小的间隔里交融。

    在替达米安更换衣服处理伤口的时候，他见到了这些年来在达米安身上增添的伤痕。如果，乔忍不住要想，如果四年前他没有逃避，如果四年前他选择接下超人的衣钵，那些伤痕会不会少一些、轻一些。

    但这世上哪有什么“如果”。

    “我很抱歉。”他低声说。像是说给达米安，又像是说给自己。

    等到天亮，乔看着达米安的睡颜，想，他会在达米安醒来之前从他身边离开。

    这样对他们两人都更好一些。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *是一个 米成为了蝙蝠侠，但乔选择了成为普通人 的设定
> 
> *发刀子真爽啊【喂


End file.
